Romanticide
by mutesoul
Summary: Lots o loving for Tohru, who'll get her first?
1. Chapter 1

I, firmly(am forced to) accept the fact I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. I also cry(yet, firmly accept) at the fact I do not own the characters.  
Please enjoy the fanfiction.

* * *

Yuki went around the house looking for Tohru. He wanted to give her a present for helping the Souma family and wanted to apologize after the incident with Akito. Yuki felt so guilty, guility about what happened between Akito and Tohru. Just thinking about it, Yuki wanted to punish Akito. Never should he have touched Tohru, of all people. Yuki knocked on Tohru's door, no answer. He peeked in to see if she was there. The room was dark, she wasn't in her room. Yuki didn't like yelling, so he continued to look around for Tohru. Yuki sighed. Shigure appeared in fron of him all of a sudden, with that stupid cat look on his face. 

"Looking for Tohru, Yuki-chan?" Shigure asked, constantly poking Yuki. Yuki sighed. "Well, Yuki, if you're looking for her, she went to the Main House to visit the jyunshi with Kyo."

Yuki's faced turned pale white, then blue, then white, constantly turning colors. Yuki flew through the paper-like doors and quickly ran out to the main house to get Tohru. What would Tohru AND Kyo be doing at the main house. Constant thoughts fiddled through his mind. _Tohru is MINE. Mine... _  
"Stop breaking my house." Shigure sighed.

Yuki kept running, running faster than any human. Those thoughts just wouldn't seem to go away! _Why? _He couldn't leave Tohru alone with Kyo. Damn, at least Kyo was better than Ayame. Now thoughts with Ayame and Tohru flooded his mind. Kyo, Ayame, Kyo, Ayame! NOW BOTH OF THEM ALONG WITH TOHRU. Yuki's head kept screaming loudly throughout his head. What was going on!

A big thump was heard. Yuki rolled on to the floor, slowly opening his eyes, he saw the front of a car. It seemed he was his by some black limo-like car. The driver quickly ran out of the car and towards Yuki.  
"Hari..?" Yuki whispered before going unconcious.

"IS HE OKAY!" Tohru yelled, constantly. Irritating Kyo.

Apparently, Shigure forgot to mention to Yuki that Hatori was picking up Tohru and Kyo. One of Shigure little jokes, going a bit to far this time. Yuki got so freaked about what he was thinking in his head, he got hit by Hatori's car. Such a sad moment tear.

Tohru continued to run around both crazily and irriatatingly. Kyo contained his anger.  
"SOUMA-KUN! AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" Tohru tried not to cry, she kept running to no one could see that she was tearing. It was hard for her, thinking that Yuki might die. Hatori walked in.

"He'll be fine, mostly just bruises that might take about 3 weeks or so to heal, nothing was broken, he'll be walking on cruches though." Hatori said calmly. Tohru finally calmed down but covered her face. Kyo looked at Tohru.

"Tohru, look at me." Kyo said. Tohru look up, she was covered in tears. "It's okay," Kyo held Tohru's head towards him, "Hatori said he'll be okay, let him rest in Hatori's room, okay?" Tohru nodded and wiped her tears away. Kyo smiled. It was relieving to Kyo, to help Tohru, after so much.

Akito watched, from a distance. From a window in Yuki's old room. Akito started to hug an old stuffed animal. "Tohru..."

* * *

Short, I know, deal with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fruits Basket, let me cry in my little box T.T

* * *

The morning sunshine hit Tohru's room. Everything sparkled, like a paradise. How amazing the main house was, it was like heaven desecending upon the earth. The sunshine hit Tohru's eyes, she slowly opened her eyes. A small jewlery box laid next to her. She got up and streched, then picked up the box and examined it. It was a purple covered box with a red ribbon. A tag was hanging off, it read, "To: Tohru; From: Yuki". Tohru opened the box. A shine emerged. It was a beautiful necklace in shape of a butterfly with leaves dangling from the chain.

"Beautiful..." she whispered. "Thank you so much, Yuki-kun."  
Her door opened quickly, it was Kyo, fully dressed.

"Tohru-chan, its time for breakfast." Kyo said, gazing into the necklace Tohru gave her. "Was that what was in the box?"

"Uh... it's nothing!" Tohru said while putting away the necklace back into the box as quickly as she could. "I guess I'll be getting dressed now..."

"Er... right! Sorry... the way to the dining area is pretty confusing, I'll take you there." Kyo said, with a depressing look on his face.

"Thank you so much, Kyo-Kun." Tohru tried to hug him, but remembered the curse. "I would like that." Tohru smiled graciously.

Kyo smiled back and waited outside her room. He was happy every time Tohru smiled. It gave him a feeling that everything will be alright. Yet, Kyo couldn't stop thinking about the necklace. _Yuki... why did you give it to her? Do you love her? To give her such a precious gift._ It was unbearable.  
The door opened, "Shall we go?" Tohru asked, wearing the necklace.

Kyo and Tohru both arrived at the dining building just in time. The food was just being served. Yuki was sitting next to Akito, he looked beat up, Tohru has never seen Yuki in such condition. It was strange, only Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Akito were eating.

"Welcome Tohru, it's been a while hasn't it?" Akito asked, smirking.

"Yes. How are you doing, Souma-kun?" Tohru bowed.

"Better, thank you, Tohru-san." Akito answered, "Please have a seat." He showed a seat right next to him, yet there was a free seat next to Yuki.

"I would like to sit next to Yuki, is that alright?" Tohru was nervous, but she had to be determined.

"Very well." Akito said.

Tohru sat herself down next to Yuki and Kyo next to Akito. Tohru looked at Yuki, his head was down. He looked so depressed, Tohru just wanted to huggle him till he choked, but she couldn't.

Tohru whispered, "Yuk-"

"Thank you, Tohru-chan, for wearing the present I gave you." Yuki smiled, his neck looked bruised.

Akito started to cut up Yuki's food, into little bits. Then tried to feed Yuki. Yuki resisted. Akito kept trying to feed him. Tohru could see that Akito was getting angry. Akito went towards Yuki's ear.

"Yuki.. eat your food or you'll get weaker." Akito whispered. Again Akito tried to feed him. Yuki didn't resist this time. Tohru felt scared she didn't want this to happen to Yuki. Tohru grabbed the fork that Akito was feeding Yuki with.

"I'll do it, please." Tohru stated. Akito's eyes changed, like another creature. Kyo and Shigure was getting ready to hold back Akito.

"V...v-...very well." Akito put his head down. He was breathing like a mad man. Soon he stoped and continued eating his food. Everyone was quiet and suprised. It was the first time Akito has ever held back his anger. "Tohru, I would like to talk to you. Alone, between ourselves."

Everyone's eyes widen, even the depressed Yuki. "_No, you can't ever be with her alone._", Yuki thought. Shigure and Kyo thought the same. They all looked at Tohru, waiting for her response.

"Okay." Tohru answered. Everyone gulped in surprise.

* * *

Give me inspiration! I have writer's block :( 


End file.
